Exia
by ngjane
Summary: Regene was the man who cooked up the scam; Tieria was the man who got it all twisted and Lockon was the man who is totally scammed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Exia  
By: Lily and Jane  
Chapter: 1/?  
Pairing: Lockon/Tieria  
Fandom: Gundam 00  
Notes: AU, think fantasy/historical RPG game setting thingy. Written in hope to appeal to Lily for pr0n. So here's to hoping.

* * *

Ten long years of wars, three battle fronts to the north, east and west, and if not for the ocean enveloping them to the south then perhaps a fourth was to be expected.

Granted, they have the advantage of a strategic landscape which provided an impenetrable defense to date, coupled with more advanced militaristic developments, their power was unparalleled. Maintaining three battle fronts with three differences foes however, was tiring.

With the new developments, (i.e. the Northerner, the bastard who had been half-assed in his participation in _this_ war, had overtook a series of small city-states and tribes to the far north and consequently doubled his force in size,) it was time for a new plan.

The new plan was simple, first allied with North to converse strength, then take out East and West (preferably East first as per personal grudge), then turn back and kicked North's ass. The hook was also simple, have their princess marry North before the asshole bed either East or West (as secret intel reported, they wasn't the only one who come up with _the one perfect plan_.) All enemies plans were for laugh however, as their princess can beat the other two hand down, to true Southlander tradition; they were much hotter and hit way harder.

All was perfect, the plan was perfect, right up to the where the princess ran off with her royal guard days after the engagement was announced, citing an inability to betray her heart (country was fair game) and to led a life without her one true love (family also fair game). Ironically enough, her escape was also perfect. Not a soul knows of where she might be or might have headed to.

With the wedding preparation already underway and the Northerner awaiting their perfect bride, all was too late, save for announcing her death, have North marry East or West and came back to bit them in the ass. Facing impending doom, the most honorable king rolled over and died.

It was in this situation that _he_ ascended the throne.

---------------------

It was for Veda.

It was just a job.

It was a good job.

It was a great job, and it was all for Veda.

These were the reasons he listed for himself as he stood in line among a sea of fluttering panels and pastel sleeves. He was taking the opportunity of a lifetime. Just being accepted will provided him with enough gold to last for generations. Veda will have the care that she needed, and although the job demanded him to be away from home, it wasn't like they will never sees each other again.

This particular job entail him looking after one of the nation's many temples and tending to its daily affairs; it was an effortless job with no demand for hard labor, and Veda will be able to sees him every time she came to made an offering. There was also the imposed seclusion, but as he had never been much of a socialite (and given his conditions), the seclusion will be more of a blessing than a short coming. All in all, this was a great job; it will be good for Veda and if all went well then he, Tieria Erde, was going to be a virgin priestess.

-------------------

Like any true king, upon ascended the throne, he plotted.

And his plotting was going to trump all plots. His plotting was going to cover for his sister's ass, smooth out the rocky (suicidal) foreign relations, and save the country from doom.

His plan was simple.

Officially, as his sister was soon to be married, forcing her to abandon her post as high priestess; to pacify the gods, a beautiful virgin was to be selected among the citizens to take her place. The maiden's family will be handsomely compensated and the girl tremendously blessed.

Unofficially, two beautiful virgins will be selected, one to serve as the new priestess (as officially stated), the other to be showered in riches splendor, to be pampered and admired. She will be adored and worshipped, and spend the rest of her life in prosperous comfort. She will be queen (unofficially, under his sister's name).

Really, it was that simple. And surely, out of the many beauties in his country (and trust him there're many) they wouldn't notice one missing.

He however, didn't count on this.

She was small; she was slender; she was quick; she was fiery. She was just right, perfect down to the color of her hair, down to the way she thwarted his plot with a cutting _no_.

Regene really didn't get girls. Really. On one hand, they dreamed of this knight in shining armor; this prince who came and swept them off their feet, but when that same prince (or king, but they have to be princes before they're kings anyway) is handed to them on a silver platter, they just goes right out and refused.

What could be the differences between a prince who came to you and a prince who was given to you? What would made girls want to get into one's pants and not the other? Because if it came down to it, North's armor is pretty damn shiny to him.

And so he is baffled.

And while she turned down each and every new offers his advisors could came up with, he waited, patiently, until the old coots seem ready to tear out their hairs and offered up the country's first-borns. It was then that he held his hand to the side lazily, palm upturned, to accept a small collection of documents from his personal attendant.

Amid the advisors' sputtering, he began to recite.

He started off with her name, her current residence, and her family, then continued on with her age, her education, her profession, the places she frequents, her likes, dislikes, her wants, her wishes, her dreams, what she _had_, what she _don't_, what she _need_, and _all about her mother_.

He ranted on, and watched as bits and pieces of her defiance might were chipped off and gave way to a slow terror and knows that he had won. He praised her on her love for her mother, on her mother's grace; the _lovely lady,_ and how _his_ maids found _her_ to be oh so endearing and let the sweet daughter imagine what he really mean, what he would and could do, chances were they're plenty creative anyway.

It is to say; when all fail, black mail.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Exia  
By: Lily and Jane  
Chapter: 2/?  
Pairing: Lockon/Tieria  
Fandom: Gundam 00  
Notes: To Lily and all her randomness (and if you see this, I still want pr0n).

* * *

It was divine punishment; he was sure of it. It was for trying to pass off as something he was not, for deceiving the king's men. He had hoped that with the (arguable) good intention of caring for his mother, perhaps the gods would take pity on him and let it slide. He would have lived out his life in seclusion, knowing that his mother is now well cared for. Never could he have thought that the gods would be so angered, they threw him into an impossible situation. One where not just his live but also that of his mother's would be threatened.

He wanted to tell them, to admit that he was wrong. But the grave look they wore made him hold his tongue. The situation was dire, the princess was missing and the kingdom was in turmoil. This marriage alliance was to be their one chance in finding peace. As the wizened officials explained, their kingdom was weary from the decade-long war; the citizens wish for none but to see their fathers, brothers and husbands home. The princess was to bring them just that, a madonna who put all above herself, but she was gone, unmistakably a devious plot from their rivals. The Northern army had always been strong and efficient, but now even stronger and so if they failed to carry out this alliance, a different one will be brought about; their rivals will siege this chance to ally themselves with the Northerner and attacks their land with renewed vigor.

Tieria was torn; on the one hand, these were his countrymen suffering, the old grandfatherly figures pleading him to be their savior. But on the other, what they asking was for him to be married, _married_. He was a man; it was one plan that was doomed to fails. But at the same time, he also couldn't say no. What they left unsaid was pronounced instead in their story. It was do or dies; they were willing to sacrifices their princess to save the treaty, as the appearance of a double would undoubtedly meant her dead. Her captor would have deemed her worthless and an unnecessary risk. This was a matter of state secrecy. He was let in on the plan, and now to decline would be equal to be asking for death. They would have him killed to protect their secret, but taking the princess' place and he would be killed because of his secret.

And they was going to kill his mother, he was sure of it. With him dead, she would be useless to them and they weren't going to let her become a batty old woman who screamed murder because the king kidnapped her son. No, she will be dead, because the alternative is not favorable to the king's good name. And he will be sent to hell for getting his mother killed, and he will never get to see her again because obviously, she will be going to heaven (the sweet, gentle lady that she was).

Distress and depressed, Tieria agreed to be the bride.

------------------

His eyes itched, his throat patched and more than once he had been ready to just bolt up and ran, but the devoted maid held his hand still in hers. 'Be brave my lady', she said. 'Soon, it will be over. Soon, you will see, that it was all but a test of strength. Your anxiety will pass and you will love him just as there have always been none but you in his eyes.'

For an eternity he waited, silently fidgeting in the confine of the darkened carriage.

In the next instance, the many curtains were swept aside, light flooded in and in their midst was a young man. His eyes looking straight at him and his hand outstretched.

Nervously, Tieria offered up a silent prayer and took his hand.

He stepped off the carriage on unsteady feet; the small, heeled slippers pinched his toes with each step. He struggled to follow, the many layers of robes a heavy shackle, the long, added strand of hairs that were meticulously weaved in with his own an added weight to further disoriented him and wavering his steps.

Lockon looked to his bride and fail to hide his amusement. Here, next to him, was not the proud, sharp girl he often heard about. Contrary to her painted picture of an unconstrained, witty and somewhat shrew lady of royal blood, the person walking by him portray instead that of a demure and bashful maiden.

Taking pity to her timid steps, he slowed his own and softly tightens his hand around her, letting her know that it was alright.

Tieria's heart promptly fell to the bottom of his stomach when the king's hand tightened. Here he was, trapped. Between the king's grip, the thousands of soldiers standing at attention on either sides of the carpeted walk and the numerous citizens crowding around the forum in wish to witness the event, (not to mention there was even cavalries, mounted and spaced in immaculate rows), there was no escape. No matter how fast he ran, they would still be able to drag him back. Resigned, he kneeled in front of the altar and closed his eyes, waiting for the priest to spell out his doom.

It wasn't until after the bustle of the ceremony had long pass and they were ushered into their chamber did Lockon really get a good look at his new bride. Just as rumor has it, her beauty was beyond compare (they might however, had forgot to mention that part about her flat chest).

Here was his queen, sitting patiently in wait for him. Her eyes cast down and her hands worrying her sleeve.

"My lady." He reached out and bended down to kiss her hand. "My Exia."

"That is not my name." Her hand was pulled out of his grasp, denying him the kiss.

He looked up in mild surprise. "I wasn't aware."

He smiled. "My apologize. May I then enquire for your name?"

"My mother calls me Tieria."

Tieria knows he had made a mistake, a slip of the tongue, but told himself instead that it had been in his favor. After all, it might come off as strange (if not suspicious) if the princess fails to response to her own name. Better to have them think she prefer a pet name of sort over her royal title than having to explain any unforeseen events.

"Neil, Neil Dylandy." The king answered, and Tieria shifted his eyes to him, somewhat confused.

"My name is Neil." Lockon clarified, again reaching out to her, letting his fingers threaded through her hairs and molded along the back of her head.

He moved in and she evaded but he was delighted all the same, seeing a light flush spreading quickly, staining through the length of her neck and peeked under her collars. So was the joy and thrill of pursuing a virgin.

Tieria knows he was going to dies, like right now, and it was going to be a horrible death, and what he had gone through to this moment would be all in vain because he was going to screw this up, because he hasn't expects the king to be this much of a lecher.

"My Lord," He took a step back. "Please allow me this one query."

"Am I none but a readily made whore, a hostage in my own marriage? Degraded so low that I am to satisfies with a relation without love, to be won over without contest?"

A breath.

"Am I but a glorified harlot for the enjoyment of your nights?"

She was as proud, as blunt and as much of a shrew as she was rumored to be. Lockon allowed himself a smirk. She was every bits the girl he has expected. One who fear not to speak her mind; a queen who deserve to be queen, his queen. He kissed her hand and slightly bowed his head in salutation; he will conquer this challenge.

--------------------

--------------------

--------------------

After reading the first draft:

Lily: this princess has one heck of a vocabulary.

Jane: umm... she's a gundam, made of metal, so she's badass?

(Yes dear, Exia really is Exia the giant robot, guess who she ran away with.)


End file.
